Catch Me If You Can
by Iwillendyou
Summary: When Nessie is sick of overprotective family, her and Jake run away. But when her family runs about her were abouts, it turns into a cat-an-mouse chase all over Europe and Asia. Follow Nessie on her adventure of learning how to live, love, and be herself.
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee is going to seem a bit OOC in this story. I want a more darker-Renesmee so that's whats going.

Chapter 1 Birthday Surprises

This means she's speaking in a different language

Renesmee POV

Today is my '17th' birthday. (Or that's the cover up for my human friends. I'm really turning 7) Now most of you would think I would be happy, but I'm not. Why, well on your birthdays your suppose to look back on your life, and see what you've accomplished.

What have I done?

Nothing.

All my life, I've been sheltered and praised. I was always told how special I was. And when I was younger, I would think I was super special. But now that I realized it, I'm not.

My whole life has been handed to me on a silver patter, and I'm getting sick of it. All my life, decisions have been made for me. It's been decided that I will be with Jacob, because he imprinted on me. It's been deiced when I can finally move out of the house, which will be when I turn 10. That's in three years! It's been deiced if I can leave Forks.

I want to do something with my life. I want to travel, to love, to live, to mess up and then try again. That's what I want. But one one cares.

I want learn how to do something cool. The only thing I know is to project images into others heads, and shied away others powers, such as my dad.

So today, I plan to run away with Jacob. It's going to be only me and him. Us versus the world and I can't wait.

Because I'm not letting some weird ass magic take control of my life. My life is in my own hands, not the universe. I'm sick of the rules, and most of all, I'm sick of my parents.

My mother and father are very over-protective. They forget that I'm a part-vampire too. That I'm not fragile, and that I can get my hands dirty. That I can be strong, and fight for myself. They forget, and they treat me like a china doll. My whole family does. They don't give me space ever.

The only one that understands me is _Jacob_. The only person who knows me inside and out is him. And I only want to be with _him_. But my family gets in the way of that.

It's hard to have a dad that reads minds, an aunt that can see the future, and an uncle that can sense my mood. It's hard that I can't be a normal teenager. That I can't sneak out of the house, or lie with out getting caught.

I'm very happy that just recently, I've learned how to shied their powers. It's a gift I got from my mom. So my dad doesn't know about my plan, no one does.

Me and Jake have our stuff packed. We have a change of clothes, 200,000 dollars that I took (which no one noticed), and our passport, birth certificates, and other important papers. It's all in my backpack. I also have our plane ticket to Italy, so there's no stoping us.

It's a good thing that I know most of the worlds major languages. It's the one thing I loved in the horrid home schooling. I loved to learn about the world, so since I couldn't see it, I wanted to learn the languages so I would be ready when I can.

I'm fluent in 23 languages, which is thanks to my super-human powers. So I'm ready. I know I am.

It's time to live. And no ones going to stop me.

* * *

><p>I looked outside, making sure that my family wasn't home yet. My parents, Alice, and Rosalie were out getting a cord to fix the living room T.V., and everyone else was out hunting. They would be home soon to have a party for me.<p>

I slipped on good running clothes. I put on my converse shoes, jeans, a tee shirt, and a jacket. After I combed my hair, I checked out side again.

No ones there.

I look at Jake, and he smiles at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me. "I was _born_ ready." I said. I slip on my backpack and put a letter addressed to the family on my dresser. I wrote on the envelope "Don't open in till everyone's home". I took one good look at my room, opened my window, and ran, while Jacob follows be hide me.

I ran as fast I could towards the airport.

* * *

>Bella's POV<p>Me, my husband, Alice, and Rosalie were in the car, driving home from the store. Everyone else should be home, were we can start the party for Renesmee.<p>

Oh Renesmee~

She's been very weird lately, like she's up to something. I ask Edward if he could read her mind, but these days he can't. It's like she's blocking him.

"Aww, we're here!" I said stepping out of the car and walking into the house. "Were here!" I yell, walking upstairs having everyone else follow me. I open Renesmee's door to find Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett standing in worry. "What wrong?" Alice asked. Edward walks into the room, "There's a letter that says to open when the whole family is here." he says. I quickly grab it out of his hands and open. I read the letter out loud.

_"Dear My Family,_

_I know you guys are wondering were Jacob and I am, and want were doing. Well, I don't want you to know. We left, and I might not come back anytime soon. I left because I need to live, and I'm not just staying here._

_I want to explore, to live my life, and you guys are stopping me. I'm sick of being treated like a child or a fragile doll when I'm not._

_So don't look for me, let me be. Let me go. Let me grow. I want to leave, so please don't stop me. I just want you guys to know that I'm ok, and that I love you. Mom and Dad, I love you, but I need space. Alice and Rosalie, your wonderful aunts. Same goes for Jasper and Emmett. Esme and Carlisle, I love you and your the best grandparents I've ever had. _

_Don't be mad at Jacob. He was kind of wanted me to stay. But he came with me because we can't be apart. I love him mom and dad, and I'm sick of you trying to break us apart._

_So that's all I have to say. Don't come back for me._

_Love,  
>Renesmee and Jacob "<em>

My hands started to tremble. "So she just left…that's it?" Edward said. I stood up "We have to go look for her!" I yelled. "But she said no to." said Carlisle. "No, I don't care! I want my baby! We are looking for her now!" I said running outside to look for her scent.

It was still fresh.

* * *

>Renesmee POV<p>When we finally got to the airport, they checked us and my bag. After a few minutes we were able to get on the plane.<p>

I sat next to Jacob and instantly feel asleep on his shoulder. It was easy to fall asleep with him stroking my hair.

After a very long flight, we got a cheap motel to stay in since it was dark out. I put down my backpack and lied on the bed. Jacob laid next to me and we started talking. It was nice to have a conversation with him. I started to think about how real this was. I started to smile knowing the I was free.

* * *

>Bella's POV<p>If I could, I'd be crying right now.<p>

We were able to follow her scent to the airport, and someone told us what flight they took. They hade to plane tickets to Italy. We tried to get a flight for today, but all the flights were booked. So we got tickets for tomorrow.

"I-I-I can't believe she hated it here so much, she ran away. And I miss Jacob! He was like a son to me!" Esme cried. "I know, it's heartbreaking." Carlisle says, "But it's what she wants."

"She doesn't know what she wants!" Edward yells. He looks the most angry and hurt out of all of us. "She said we treated her like a child, and she wanted to be free." Carlisle tells him. "She is a child! And now she's gone because we didn't keep an eye on her enough!" he tells back. "She just said in the letter that's what made her leave! It's your fault that she left!" Rosalie yells. "You know what-"

"STOP IT!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. "We can't start fighting like this. We have to stick together!" I said to everyone. "We can't give up, now can we?"

"But want do we do?" Alice asked.

"There in Italy, right so we can ask the Volturi for a favor." I said. "Do you think they'll do it for us?" Edward asked. "They have to, they're our last hope."

* * *

><p>Me and Jake walked on the beautiful streets of Italy, and I was amazed. There was people sing, dancing, it was so warm. It was just lovely. The museums and statues were magnificent, and everything was just lovey~<p>

I walked to a hair salon, wanting to change my appearance. I always wanted darker and shorter hair, but no one would allow it. I told Jacob to stay outside so I could surprised.

I walked into the salon, taking 30€  
>out of my pocket. Lucky the salon wasn't busy, and only had a few people, so they took me right away. "Now dear what would you like?" said the stylist. "Um, I would like you to change my hair color to dark brown, and cut it about a few inches past my shoulders. Also I want you to perm it so it's straight." I said to her. My hair went all the way down to my bottom, so sometimes I sit on my hair. It's really annoying so I want to cut it. "Dear, are you sure you want me to cut it?" she asked. "Yes, I'm sure." I said. <p>

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

"Get my phone, I'm calling Aro." I said. Edward handing me the phone. I dialed there number and was pleased to find that someone picked up. "Hello?" a women said. "Hi, I need to speak with Aro, and tell him it's Bella." I said. A few minutes later I heard a mans voice. "Why, hello Bella. It's nice of you to call." he says in a calm voice. "I've called to ask of a favor." I said.

"And what would that be?"

"My daughter and her friend ran away to Italy. We are getting a flight there tomorrow, so I was wondering I you see them if you could keep them with you in till we get there!" I begged.

"If she ran away, she doesn't want to be found. However, of I do find them, I will make sure they don't leave." Aro said. "Oh thank you do much!" I said hanging up the phone. I knew there was a chance. "Do you really think that Aro will stick to his promise?" Edward asked. "He has to…he's are only hope."

* * *

><p><p>

Renesmee POV

"Are you ready?" the stylist asked me. She has just done my hair, and I was waiting for her to turn the chair around for the final revel. "Yes." I said, closing my eyes. "Ok, baby girl, open!" she says. I open my eyes and smile at my reflection. I looked so different, but in a good way!

My once curly red hair was a chocolate brown that matched my eyes. My hair was straight, and it was much shorter, falling to a few inches after my shoulders. I looked so pretty.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" I told the women. I payed her and left, looking like a new women! And when I walked out of the salon, Jakes mouth flew open. "You look great Renesmee!" he said. I gave him a hug.

We walked to the hotel, since it was going to get dark soon. And I was pretty tried. All that traveling can wear a girl out. I was watching T.V. When I got a knock on my hotel door. "Comming!" I yelled. I opened the door to find a familiar face.

"Jane?"

Well that's my first chapter. Please review, I get so happy when I get them.

Anyway see you next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee POV

"Jane?" I said. She was standing in front of the door. "What's going on?" Jake says, walking next to me. "Aro has sent me to talk to you about your family. May I come in?" she asked.

"Yes you may." I say, letting her walk in. "So what is this about?" I ask. She looks around. "Well, you see your family has called, wanting us to look for you. But it sees as you don't want to be found." she says. "Please don't tell them were we are..." I say.

"Well that's Aro's choice, not mine. I'm just checking." Jane says walking to the doorway. "So, were are you going next?" she asked. "Um, Greece." I blurted out. Which I didn't know why I said that. She gives me a stare, then closing the door swiftly.

* * *

>Bella's POV<p>"So there in Italy?" I said to the phone. "Yes" Aro says. "We are going down there now!" I said hanging up my phone. "Everyone! They're in Italy!" I yelled. The rest of the Cullen's appeared. "So Aro found her?" Alice's asked. "They caught her scent. Anyway, he said that they are probably leaving the country. He mentioned Greece." I said. "Call a private jet, we're going!" I yelled<p>

* * *

>Renesmee's POV<p>I looked at Jacob. I picked up our backpack and started to clean up. "What's going on Nessie?" he asked. "We're leaving-now. We have to leave to another country, it's not safe here with the Volturi." I said, combing my hair. As I put my comb in my bag, Jake put on his jacket.<p>

We walked to the lobby, paid for our room and got a ride to the airport. "Were are we going next?" he asked. "Um, Greece like I said before." I said. We started to walk in to the airport. "I can't believe we're doing this-you know?" I said to Jake. "Yeah I get the feeling. It's different not being in forks." he says. I walk up to the front desk. " So whats there to do in Greece?" he asked.

"From what I've read, there's a bunch. We can visit old temples, and see ancient ruins. Ever heard of Greek mythology?" I said. I picked up our bag and took our ticket. "No." Jake says. "Back in the day, when Greeks use to be pagens, they had gods such as Zeus or Hera. They had stories to explain why things happened in the world, like the sun rising, or why we have seasons." I explained. We passed through security easily, but it looked weird with one backpack.

"Hey, Jake remind me to go shopping, I mean, we've been wearing the same clothes for three days." I said. He raised his eyebrow "How did we manage to forget to shop?" he said. "I guess since we've been so busy, and I'm not into clothes like my mom." I said. That was true, even with my fashion crazy aunts, I'm still handicapped in the fashion business.

As we got on the plane, I started to worry if my family would find me. Want of they would take me home and never let me out. That would be horrible.

"Hey Nessie, tell me something." Jake said. I looked at him. "What?" I asked. "Why did you bring me here, with you?" he asked me. "Because...I knew that with someone like you, I could enjoy myself. I knew that I could laugh with you and everything. Jake, your my best friend." I said.

Jake flashed a beautiful smile. I put my head on his shoulder, and started to let the craziness of my life get to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is late, and short, I'm busy as <em>hell, <em>and school is kicking my_ ass. _So I will be updating less, but the chapters will be a little bit longer_. Sorry~_**


End file.
